User talk:Kalstrom
=2012= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wartune wings.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 01:04, December 20, 2012‎ =April= Pictures Hey this is nickersy and I plan on contributing pictures on this forum of many of the wartune items Kalstrom I have an Idea to create a page called servers with a subcategory called players under each server and it liss the stats of players who want ot put it there Kalstrom can you please respond to my idea of listing players Nickersy (talk) 23:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Gems Hi. My name is Lucretia on Server 2 lvl 42 mage. I have a question. I have arena 35 gear but I am confused as to how to put the gems. For instance: If an item say, a soulmaster brooch. There are like 3 different instances of HP on this thing, in adition to my gem. Im still getting my ass handed to me (im not a wallet warrior so I dont have a rediculous costume or wings) Is there a way you can help me figure this out? 03:08, April 12, 2013 (UTC) =May= Looks bad hello, someone edited the Wartune Wiki page and it looks bad, please fix it Kind regards Abhishek23 (talk) 09:33, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Major Contributing Hi Kalstrom - I play Wartune, on S208 Tempest Hedge, and here I've started to put actual pages on the characters of the game "storyline" in, with pictures. That will actually make this Wartune Wiki. Since you're an Admin. you might want to help out with that. Here are the pages made by me, for you to look over. Thank you, HiddenVale 00:09, May 24, 2013 (UTC) =June= Tanks hi, the tank trials previous name was tanks. so when i tried to open the a new page named tanks it got blocked. after that i named it tank, later when i tried to rename it to tanks got blocked again. well if u fix this problem it will be great. happy editing! Abhishek23 (talk) 07:39, June 18, 2013 (UTC) R2 template Would it be possible for me to add to the homepage here? How it looks can be seen at w:Template:RealitySquaredGames. I discovered that there are wikis on Wikia for all of the R2 games so I thought it would be cool if we could affiliate. I also noticed there is another wiki at w:c:WartuneOnline. It doesn't looked as developed as this one. Should I link it in the template? I won't if it's an "us or them" ultimatum since this one looks better. +Y 16:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tanks hey. thanks for fixing the tanks. admin...hmm,big responsibility, hope i will not disappoint you Regards Abhishek23 (talk) 19:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) =July= Hi Kalstrom I tried to reach some other admins for some time now, so maybe you could help me. I marked 3 pages as to-be-deleted some time ago, but apparently no admin watches that page. So could you be so nice as to delete the pages found at Category:Candidates_for_deletion? Besides we had a talk about the wiki background here: User_talk:Kikuflower#Background, it would be great if you could have a look at it too. Regards, Adsini (talk) 12:30, July 7, 2013 (UTC) =August= hey kal u might wanna see this guy > , has been rude most of the time. oh and a lot of people are advertising their guild in Guilds. Regards Abhishek23 (talk) 06:05, August 2, 2013 (UTC) =September= Theme did a few changes to the theme as i was trying the complete the progess wheel of our wiki, hope u dont mind, and maybe u could make it better. Abhishek23 (talk) 13:22, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Other games In addition to the R2games, I also found some other games this may be linked with. Wartune is listed on GameBox alongside games including one called "Odin Quest" which I found has 3 wikis for it (w:c:OdinQuest, w:c:Odin-Quest and w:c:odin-quest-youjoy) haven't found any for the others yet. I'm considering perhaps making one for "Ancient Summoner" which looks interesting. If I do, could we also host a gamebox affiliation template? +Y 12:36, September 7, 2013 (UTC) HELP!!! hello, people are spamming links in articles, comments everywhere, promoting their pages. i cant keep up cleaning them, i tried blocking a few IPs but they are using different ones. plz i need your help badly. im not sure u will even get this message, they remove all the complains about these links from my talk page and prolly this will be gone too... Abhishek23 (talk) 09:46, October 6, 2013 (UTC)